The Mid-America Cancer Center Program is continuing to develop its strengths in research, education and patient care in order to bring the increasing cancer expertise at four participating institutions to bear on the cancer problems in the portion of the Midwest centered in Kansas City. The Center brings together scientists at The University of Kansas Medical Center, The University of Kansas-Lawrence, Kansas State University and Midwest Research Institute in programs of mutual interest in the cancer field. The research strengths shared include drug development from basic design to clinical trials, virology, biology, immunology, carcinogenesis, epidemiology and radiobiology. Based at the major tertiary care facility in the region, the opportunity exists to combine these research strengths of the Cancer Center with a rapidly improving clinical capability to bring outstanding care to the cancer patients of the region. The transmission of this knowledge to the medical profession as a whole remains a major goal of the educational and outreach program of the MACCP. At the same time, the MACCP is increasing its total information efforts to insure that all facets of cancer are understood by not only the professionals but by the public through cooperative programs with the Amerian Cancer Society divisions in the area. The Cancer Data Service has become a computerized regional registry providing the broad statistical base necessary for effective evaluation of the efforts of all participating elements of the program and for the conduct of epidemiological studies.